pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alan Sycamore!
Message Hi Alan. As I've seen, Gary left the wiki. As an avid pokemon fan, I'm more than happy to be a temporary mod if you need me to. DragonballZ050 (talk) 10:00, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Reply If warning users isn't enough, then go on, but also delete such chatting. Also, do you know of any other potential candidates for Discussions Moderator? Energy ''X'' 11:04, December 1, 2019 (UTC) New Moderator All right, if you can somehow ask of Bulbasaur girl to check the talk page, it'd be great. Energy ''X'' 16:20, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :Fair enough, hope to see you soon. Energy ''X'' 21:50, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :Same here, mate. As hope i'm guessing, would say anyway work hard on your studies and see you when you return. Trainer Micah (talk) 22:22, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Pages You don't have to ask my permission for that, go on. Energy ''X'' 14:57, December 2, 2019 (UTC) For the next time, you can name the image like the page name if the image is for the infobox. You can remove the missing image template as well since you have added an image for the infobox but it looks good for the rest.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:59, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :Aside from what has said, the edit is fine. Energy ''X'' 19:55, December 2, 2019 (UTC) My format is weird Hi, my format is weird, and isn't showing your roles on this wiki. Can you sort it?DragonballZ050 (talk) 19:41, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Article You should have checked other pages, then simply copy-past the article and modify it, like this one. If you need help, just ask. Energy ''X'' 19:21, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :I've redone the article. Anyway, it might be for the best just to do simple stuff, like linking pages. There's a lot of episode pages that lack links, like SM111: Show Me the Metal!. Energy ''X'' 22:52, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Reply Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:35, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Off topic post Yeah, the guy who makes Pokémon drawings, i comment on his posts as well, and a few others. Moriarty (talk) 07:43, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Edits Remember, we should not have double the links on pages. The exception to this are infoboxes and certain lists. :Also, you did good by reverting the vandal's edit. This is also a duty for an admin, including blocking them. Energy ''X'' 21:36, December 5, 2019 (UTC) As far as I know, every page is categorized and in the right categories, so that isn't very needed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:20, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Ah, you mean images, not pages. Yeah, you can go ahead and do that, no need for my permission to do so.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:28, December 6, 2019 (UTC) No problem and ah alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:33, December 6, 2019 (UTC) You mostly are but categories like the Single Type one is for pages only, not for images. You can check if a category is for images or pages because the categories either only have pages or images.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:24, December 6, 2019 (UTC) The anime artwork category is for artworks from the anime yeah.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:03, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :Well you could make walkthrough, but I don't recommend that. It's just we don't have a uniform agreed style how to write one, and if it belongs in a different namespace. Energy ''X'' 22:22, December 6, 2019 (UTC) If you're on pc when you click on the image, it will pop up and you can click on the link left top.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:35, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Reply You actually have less than a hundred *mainspace* edits. You need more than that. Energy ''X'' 17:37, December 7, 2019 (UTC) :Mainspace article edits are just pages that aren't discussion ones or any side things, like files, templates etc. 400 mainspace article edits is just bare minimum, the rest of the edits are just a bonus for your request during voting. Energy ''X'' 17:44, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Just upload them over the existing image. When you go to the image page, there's option to replace it the image under the same name.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:44, December 8, 2019 (UTC) It's easy really, the replace page explains it all. There was nothing wrong with the current images aside from the last five which only shows Scorbunny and we do prefer .png images over .jpg.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:54, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Anime Images Listen man, I'm glad you are able to put out the images for the anime but you limit the images to 30 believe me i made that same mistake but let fix it OK. Lego Master BB, 9:07 A.M Decmber 8, 2019. Don't worry, I fix it. Lego Master BB, 9:12 A.M Decmber 8, 2019.